


Subject: Re: Menu Requests

by izzimb



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, pepper was just trying to be accomodating, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzimb/pseuds/izzimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper makes an online message board on which the teams are to post their meal requests only. Chaos not unlike their in-person meetings ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Re: Menu Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun with the emails.

**_To_ ** _**:**  _ **[group: Avengers:** Anthony Stark  <astark@shield.gov>, Captain Steven Rogers <srogers@shield.gov>, Doctor Bruce Banner <bbanner@shield.gov>, Natasha Romanoff <nromanoff@shield.gov>, Clint Barton <cbarton@shield.gov>, Colonel James Rhodes <jrhodes@shield.gov>, Samuel Wilson <swilson@shield.gov>, Sergeant James Barnes <jbarnes@shield.gov>]; **[group: S.H.I.E.L.D. CORE:** Director Nicholas Fury  <nfury@shield.gov>,  Director Phillip Coulson <pcoulson@shield.gov>, Maria Hill <mhill@shield.gov>, Melinda May <mmay@shield.gov>, Skye <skye@shield.gov>, Leopold Fitz <lfitz@shield.gov>, Jemma Simmons <jsimmons@shield.gov>, Michael Peterson <mpeterson@shield.gov> **[[subgroup: S.H.I.E.L.D. CORE Lab Division:** FitzSimmons  <fitzsimmons@shield.gov>, Jane F <jfoster@shield.gov>]], Lance Hunter <lhunter@shield.gov>, Barbara Morse <bmorse@shield.gov]; **[group: Afterlife:** Jiaying  <jiaying@shield.gov>, Lincoln Campbell <Icampbell@shield.gov>]; **[group: Stark Tower Security Team:** J.A.R.V.I.S.  <jarvissystems@stark.ai>, Harold Hogan <hhogan@shield.gov>]; **[group: Research and Sciences:** Jemma Simmons <simmons@shieldsci.gov>, Leopold Fitz <fitz@shieldsci.gov>, Jane Foster <foster@shieldsci.gov>, Darcy Lewis <ddlewis@shieldsci.gov>, Erik Selvig <selvig@shieldsci.gov>]

**_From_** _ **:** Virginia _ _Potts_  <pepper@stark.org>

**_CC_ _:_** _J.A.R.V.I.S._ <jarvissystems@stark.ai>

**_Subject_ _:_ ** _Menu_ _Requests_

_Hi, all, I'll be starting to take meal/menu requests one week in advance. Please list your requests for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, as well as marking for which meal you would like it._   
_Thank you,_  
_Pepper_

_  
_ P.S. Jiaying, if you would be so kind as to pass the message on to Gordon and the others at Afterlife who may be visiting, I would appreciate it. 

* * *

_**From:**  _[group: Avengers]; [group: S.H.I.E.L.D. CORE]; [subgroup: S.H.I.E.L.D. CORE Lab Division]; [group: Afterlife]; [group: Avengers Tower Security Team]; [group: Research and Sciences]

_**To**_ : Virginia Potts <pepper@stark.org> 

_**Subject**_ : Re: Menu Requests

  1. Taco Tuesdays aren't gonna be abandoned, right? -Tony
  2. I hope not. I'll bring the salsa and guac -Clint
  3. Sour cream. Lots of it. -Nat
  4. Meatball Monday! -Skye
  5. I make killer spaghetti if you're taking volunteers, Pep! -Bobbi
  6. Don't listen to her. It'll give you the shits for days -Hunter
  7. You're kidding, right? You put the expired cheese on it and I didn't. That was your fault. -Bobbi
  8. Whatever, mate. As long as there's beer, I'll be there -Hunter
  9. I can make prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwiches if anyone would like to try it besides Fitz. Also, if you need any help in the kitchen I'd be glad to volunteer myself, Pepper! -Jemma
  10. With the pesto aioli? -Fitz
  11. Obviously. Let me know if you need help, Ms. Potts -Jemma
  12. I just want Chinese food -Skye
  13. That's so basic. Chinese and sriracha is where it's at, Skye. -Hunter
  14. Just a reminder, guys: this is a request list. Not a message board for suggestions. -Pepper
  15. I'm down for pizza -Steve
  16. Whatever Steve wants -Bucky
  17. Lasagna or pie of any kind -Sam
  18. Don't listen to Bucky. He really wants grilled hot dogs from Coney Island. -Natasha
  19. How do you know that? -Bucky
  20. You binge-watched hot dog eating contests for a week. The rest of us are disgusted enough not to see another hot dog for forever but Bucky really wants hot dogs. -Natasha
  21. Do not. -Bucky
  22. Yes you do. I'll help out with whatever needs to be made. I suggest chicken noodle soup or chowder after missions. -Natasha
  23. Will there be coffee? -Jane
  24. I like poptarts. -Darcy
  25. Can you not be a child for once? I just need coffee for anything and with anything and I'll be there. -Jane
  26. Bagels and bagels and bagels and bagels _._ **..** **and...edited by <jarvissystems@stark.ai...**and bagels -Erik
  27. I really want poptarts. Also I'm good at making pancakes. -Darcy
  28. _I'm_  serious, guys. Requests. Not suggestions or volunteers. Please and thank you, Pepper.
  29. Blueberry pancakes -Rhodey
  30. Why you gotta leave out all the other pancakes, man? All the pancakes. Extra syrup, madam -Sam
  31. He'll take whatever you give him. -Natasha
  32. Cold and cruel, Tasha. Anything but mashed potatoes -Steve
  33. Why not mashed potatoes? -Fitz
  34. Army food. The Bus will accept anything that is not chicken nuggets or French fries. -May
  35. Also, Italian food -May
  36. Indian food -Bruce
  37. You're biased -Tony
  38. I lived there for years, numb nut. Indian or Mediterranean food. Just not Mexican. -Bruce
  39. I'll never turn down some homestyle chicken, Pepper -Mike
  40. All I care about is sriracha anything or pizza. Or meatball subs -Coulson
  41. What about seafood? Gotta love seafood. -Happy
  42. SUSHI! YES PLEASE -Skye
  43. Tex-Mex? I love Tex Mex -Lincoln
  44. Thanks for the offer. We have no requests right now but if you need any ingredients out of the ordinary, Gordon has offered to pick them up for you. Just let us know. -Jiaying
  45. Thanks, Jiaying. Guys, this is the last warning. Requests and which meal, okay? -Pepper
  46. Tacos on Tuesdays. -Tony
  47. Meatballs on Monday. -Skye
  48. Poptarts for breakfast-Darcy
  49. Beer with everything -Hunter
  50. Apple pie, please. -Steve



_This conversation board has been removed by: Ms. Virginia Potts._  

* * *

  ** _To_ _:_**   [group: Avengers]; [group: S.H.I.E.L.D. CORE]; [subgroup: S.H.I.E.L.D. CORE Lab Division]; [group: Afterlife]; [group: Avengers Tower Security Team]; [group: Research and Sciences]

 ** _From_** _:_ Virginia Potts <no-reply.ceo@stark.org>  
 ** _Subject_** _:_ Menu announcement

I'm hiring a chef and no one is convincing, bribing, begging, threatening, or coercing him/her to make any other meals than the ones I have chosen. Any requests will be monitored by JARVIS and sent to me for approval. I expect cooperation.

Yours sincerely pissed off,  
Pepper Potts  
_STARK_ Industries C.E.O.

**Author's Note:**

> likes/kudos/comments, whatever it is y'all do here, do so here :)


End file.
